Gumdrops and Icecream
by Entei7800
Summary: The number one reason you don't take Vegeta to PetSmart. One word-chaotic.


**Gumdrops and Icecream**

***I do _not_ Dragonball Z or its characters**

**Short Oneshot**

Vegeta didn't like going to any pet stores, flat out. It always smelled like soap and puppy breath. Mostly puppy breath.

"Oh, look at these kittens! Aren't they adorable, Vegetable?" Bulma nagged at his side. He despised the nickname, too. It was supposed to be a joke between just him and Kakarot, but when can he keep his mouth shut?

"Yes, yes Bulma, they are in fact adorable," he agreed. One cat prowled in a small, artificial jungle. Its creepy electric blue eyes watched him with interest. Vegeta looked to Bulma, who was speaking gibberish to a molecular white cat. The one he had seen had him locked in a death gaze. Vegeta shuddered, and backed away. "Stupid felines..." he muttered, just loud enough for a nearby worker to hear. Vegeta was about to question himself as to why he was talking to a cat, but the worker came over. He had a heart across his shirt that said, "I love my job!" in big, amethyst letters.

"Hi sir, is there anything I can help you with today?" he asked. "Oh, I see you're looking at Naruto. He's our favorite. He kinda looks like him, doesn't he?"

"Who the heck is Naruto? Are we still talking about the cat?" Vegeta eyed the tan cat. It was still stalking him with beady eyes.

"You know, kid from the manga? Nine tailed de-oh, nevermind. Would you like to adopt him?" This guy was too cheerful, wearing a blinding white smile. Vegeta looked at Bulma again. She was stroking the glass pane, murmuring, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur..."

This was exactly the reason why he hated PetSmart. Just gumdrops and icecream.

"No." he stated flatly, hoping he didn't look as blank as he felt. He scanned the aisles for enemies, ready to blow up this forsaken place. He was miserable.

The arrogant worker frowned. "I take it you don't like cats..."

_Heck no, I don't like cats, you imbecile! _Vegeta unsucessfully tried to keep his cool. Yeah, it wasn't working. "I am only here because my girlfriend wants an organism to feed that will obey her. I will not tolerate cats." Naruto hissed at Vegeta's words. He flinched.

"Ah, the girlfriend issue." the worker sighed, shaking his head. "Girls are so overrated, you know? Always wearing makeup for us buff dudes."

Vegeta frowned again. This guy had no muscle whatsoever. He was short and stalky. And what was makeup? The stuff Bulma wore on her face? Vegeta just stared intently at him. His name tag read "Yasoi." What an odd name.

"Come on, gather up your girlfriend and I'll take you to see the puppies."

Vegeta stiffened. He didn't like puppies, either, even though he had never actually seen one. They sounded annoying. "Bulma, we must go look at the puppies. Yasai-"

"Yasoi. Yah-soy."

"Yah-soy here wants to show us some of those slobbering creatures. He better hurry before I blast him to Earth meat." he growled. Yasoi jumped back a good seven inches, wondering what he had done.

"Oh, Vegeta. Don't be such a sour cat." Bulma made a gesture. Vegeta grimaced at, "Cat."

"Whatever." he was upset now. Obviously still hating it.

"Y-y-yes, and over here, ahem, we have some cute Siberian Husky puppies..."

Vegeta clenched his fist. It sorta went downhill from there.

"Bulma, look at them! They're so adorable! Bulma, look at that one! His name is Hermes!" He pressed his face against the window pane, grinning. Bulma gawked in disbelief. The proud prince of Saiyans only opens up...to puppies.

"Uh, Vegeta, I think we should go now. Before you strangle a puppy, you know?" she was calm, but her eyes were tense.

"Bulma, when did you start telling me what to-this one's wearing a sweater! His name is Hax!"

Yasoi gave Bulma a disapproving look. _Get this crazy guy outta here before I call security. _Bulma's eyes widened, and she tugged Vegeta. "Uhh...hurry up, honey." she was on her last stretch of patience.

"I want to hold Jemini." he easily tapped Yasoi. "Get this puppy out before I kill you!"

Yasoi gave Bulma a frantic look. "Please get your husband under control."

"Fine!" Vegeta snapped. He placed his hand over the glass, and blew a small amount of ki against it. It shattered, leaving shards of glass showering over them. "Here, here, Jemini."

"Call security!" Yasoi wailed.

"I'll free all of these majestic creatures!" Vegeta gave Bulma a daring look. She responded with a murderous glare, saying, _cut it out._ But he was on a roll, as he backed up, and blew each and every pane to shards. Puppies poured out of the cages, yipping and chewing on Vegeta's spandex boots.

That was when security came.

**_Just a weird little daydream I had. I wanted to see it as a story._**


End file.
